Them From The Other Side of the Glass
by bloopy-moons
Summary: Nova and Merida go to England and end up meeting Alfred F. Jones. while they are in England they get removed from their hotel and need to seek other places. Arthur ends up letting them stay and soon enough Nova finds herself in a little trouble after getting stuck in the mirror world. Hopefully better than summary! .
1. Chapter 1

**~A/N~**

 **Okay new story! Just so you guys now there are two Oc's: Nova and Merida.** _ **Also**_ **, In this they go to different countries; countries I've never been to. And while I have done lots and lots of research to attempt to get stuff correct, I cannot guarantee it. So I ask you not to hate for that, maybe you could correct.**  
 **Anyway,here is the newest story! Please comment! Really even if it's a question and your confused comment! ENJOY!**

 **Warnings: Cussing, more in later chapters**

 **~~~#~~~**

"Would you listen to me!?"

"No go away"

"Come on! I just got some questions"

"No go away!"

"But Merrrriiiidaaaa!"

"NO! And go put on some pants"

"I am wearing pants"

"No those are boxers! And why are you wearing boxers your a girl!?"

"Cuz they got chibi America on them eating a rainbow heart see! LOOK AT MY BUTT!"

Merida rolled her eyes looking back down at her 'not so interesting' book as Nova, her sister, put it. Yes, her sister's name was Nova. As in 'Power Nova' or something like that. She was named after her mother's schooling choice okay? Don't judge.

"Would you stop!" Merida yelled kicking the blonde in front of her making her fall. Nova just sat on the floor, and like all little annoying sisters, started to pout. They sat like that for a few minutes but soon enough Merida gave in.  
Putting down her book she looked at her younger sister who still had bed head and gave a deep sigh.

"Okay, What's your question?"

"Well it's not exactly a single question"

"Okay then what are your questions?" The younger one took a deep deep breath

"How does the Hetalia universe work? Do the public know about nations? Are the nations hounded by the media? Can Canada go into his local Tim Hortons and have the barista recognise him as a nation? Do propaganda images still exist even though nations exist? Is there an Uncle Sam in the Hetalia universe? A Captain America? Or is all propaganda images just of America?"

Another breath...

"Where do nations come from? Ancient Greece is Greece's mother, but who is Greece's father? Can nations tell when another nation enters their country? Can nations sense where other nations are worldwide? When England grew his hair he ran around the country to escape his government who wanted to cut it, but France found him easily. Did France know instinctively where to look or did he spend weeks roaming the English countryside until he found him?"

Yet another breath...

"Why does America still have an alien? Why didn't Area 51 keep Tony on lock down when he crashed in Roswell, New Mexico? Who decided that the alien should rather hang with America rather then be in Area 51 having whatever is done at Area 51 done to him? Did America free him? Do nations have the power to ignore orders given to them?"

And one final breath-

"What happens when a country is in a civil war? Does the nation wake up in the morning and punch themselves in the face? Do they join who is the strongest? Or who has the biggest support from the population? Do the 2p!'s get involved then!? ME NO UNDERSTAND!"

"Um...yes" The other replied taking a sip of, now warm, iced tea.

"TO WHAT?!"

"Pizza"

"No pasta" The two gave each other death glares as they sat in silence.

"FUCK YOU NOW I WANT PIZZA!" Nova yelled as she stormed out the room. Merida followed, knowing that since that they were only 14 and 15 they couldn't order pizza due to having no money with them.

"How are you going to get pizza? you cant order any" Merida said, her eyes lazily glazing over her sister who was digging through the cabinets.

"Imma going to make me own. Like a BOSS" She said slamming some pizza crust mix onto the counter.

"Spain the Boss" Merida started

"and Chibi ROMANO!" Nova shouted, Spain and Romano being her favorite characters how could she not?

After kinda -not -really -but -I -guess -successfully making some pizza the two girls sat down and enjoyed it, even if it was slightly burnt.

"You never answered my questions you know" Nova said wiping some tomato sauce off her face.

"Well that's because I don't know the answers. If you want to know so bad go ask them yourself."

"Who?"

"The countries! Who else? Oprah?" Merida rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to even ask them? Tweet them?"

"Yeah go ahead" Merida replied walking away to clean up their mess. Rolling her eyes Nova got out her phone and opened her twitter app.

'This is stupid. I honestly doubt they actually exist in this world, and even if they do and they see this I doubt any of them would actually respond'

Sighing she started to type her message.

 **Heyo! Any one know where the next #WorldMeeting is? I wanna go to ask all u countries stuff XD**

"Nova! come help me clean up!"

"Okay be there in a second"

 **CHAPTER END**

 **OK SO IMMA BE POSTING ALL I HAVE DONE FOR THIS STORY ON FANFIC TODAY**

 **THIS IS A WIP SO I WONT BE UPDATING THIS FREQUENTLY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER IS PUT UP TODAY BUT IF ENOUGHT PEOPLE READ THIS I MIGHT POST SOME SOONER THAN LATER :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"- Remember Alfred, The next World Meeting is being hosted in London next week don't forget" Iggy nagged thru the phone as I grabbed myself some Mickey D's.

"Yeah don't worry I got it! Remember- I'm The HERO!" I could hear Iggy sigh as he hung up.

"Well bye" I said going thru my notifications. While on twitter I couldn't help but notice a certain tweet that was about the World Meeting.

 **Heyo! Any one know where the next #WorldMeeting is? I wanna go to ask all u countries stuff XD**

'Must just be Spain's second account or something'

 **BadTouchTomatoes It's next week at Iggy's place**

 **TheHero whoa really!? I'm surprised anyone responded!**

'Um...okay' I went thru the rest of my twitter and soon enough forgot all about it.

 ***PoV Change***

"O"

"My"

"God" The two girls said in unison as they stared down at the phone dumbstruck. He responded. THEIR COUNTRY RESPOND TO THEM!

"CanWeGoCanWeGoCanWeGoCanWeGoCanWeGoCanWeGoCanWeGo!?" Nova shouted as she shook her older sister.

"I would say yes but I'm not the parent here am I?"

"But your in charge! Any way your father is in either England or France right now! You can just say that you want to visit him and we can go!"

"You do realize that if I say I'm going to visit; I'm going to visit"

"You can! The World Meeting is Usually only one or two days and if we go for, I don't know, two weeks we can go you can visit your dad, I can meet the countries, and we can invade Iggy's vital regions!"

"Ugh...fine. But I call dibs touching Big Ben first!" Merilda shouted as she grabbed her phone.

"Yes! Ok I'll go get packed and you call your parents!"

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

~Time skip brought to you by Alfred's Hamburgers~

"Come on were going to miss our Plane!" The two girls ran through JFK International Airport almost running into people on their way to their gate. Making it there just in time to get in and get to their seats.

"Good Now we can waste 7 hours"

"Waste? I don't know about you but I'm taking a nap" Nova yawned closing her eyes slowly falling asleep.

"Good thing I found a book then" Merida mumbled as she started to read her newest book.

"We will now be taking off from JFK international, Non-stop to London" Merida looked out the window then went back to her book

"This is going to be a long flight"

~Yet another Time Skip...Brought to you by...um ...TEA~

"WAKE UP!" Merida shouted making Nova fall out of her seat and onto the floor. A few people looked at them but carried along with their own selves.

"What?" Nova asked looking around at the plane that seemed more empty than before.

"The plane landed come on let's go!" Nova grabbed hold of Merida's hand and stood up grabbing all her stuff before the two went out the plane.

"So where exactly is the meeting? and When?" Merida asked as the two grabbed the luggage and made their way out.

"Um...I don't know" Nova replied as they stopped and waited outside for a taxi or something.

"So all you know is that it's in London sometime this week?" piercing eyes stared onto the younger one who was avoiding eye contact.

"How were you ever sure that that was the real America? It could've just been some random fan account"

"I don't know it was just that the account was so closed up, it didn't seem like a fan account. There wasn't even a picture of Alfred on there!" Nova exclaimed pulling out her phone and going back to the account.

"How about I DM him; and find out if he really is _the_ Alfred F Jones"

"And seem like a stalker? Sure go ahead"

"What ever" The younger one mumbled as the two got into a taxi. They soon got to the hotel they were staying at and checked in. Merida's father, who also traveled around a lot like Nova's father and Merida's mother, wasn't actually home at the moment so the two girls had to stay in a hotel until he got back from the latest trip.

The hotel wasn't extravagant. it was a nice little hotel; small and humble. One of the few that the girls enjoyed to stay at whenever they visited the busy city of London.

After checking in the two girls made their way up to their room. Nova was keeping her eyes glued to her phone debating weather or not to actually contact the person who she originally spoke to. She didn't even look up when she ran into another person, causing her to trip and drop her stuff.

"Your okay, da?" The man said with a thick Russian accent. Nova kept her head down as she picked up her stuff avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah I'm...F-Fine...Thank You." she replied as he helped her stand up. Before she could get a look at the man her arm was yanked and she was pulled down the hallway as Merida chanted apologies. Neither of them realizing that the man was no other than Ivan Braginski, aka Russia. After they entered their room, the Russian could hear from the lobby Belarus calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls scrambled into the room and started to unpack. Nova kept on looking over at her phone still debating whether or not to message the apparent country who gave them the information on coming.

How could she be so stupid to actually believe that one person who answered her random tweet could be _th_ e Alfred F. Jones?Now it felt like all her 14 year old dreams were over! Now who would answer all her questions? God, she felt like one of those love sick teenagers who fangirled over 1D or um...who's the newest teen heartthrob?

There had to be a smart way to confirm it was really him right? Just asking would be stupid, and if it was then he probably would get creeped out. And a picture wouldn't work either. Knowing the internet there is probably a picture of America doing everything. _And_ _I_ _mean_ _everythin_ g. So what else could she do? Yeah phone call, but your voice could be changed over phone!

Ugh, maybe she's over thinking it right? All she needs is a way to confirm if or if not the person who replied was Alfred also in a way that won't seem creepy.

Then it clicked!

She would ask for a face to face. Nothing like a dinner or something, maybe just going to get some chicken at Nando's or see if they can find some coffee in this land of tea. Hopefully that wouldn't scare him off and if it was some random fan then she could do one of two things:

A) Become best friends and talk about the fandom together

Or

B) If they seem mean or untrustworthy run as far away as she can go.

Also Alfred was most likely already there in England, most likely to annoy Iggy or just to get used to the jet lag.

It was practically full proof! Nova grabbed her phone as the smell of coffee filled the room.

"Naw man! Now all da peoples are gonna judge us because your drinking coffee!" Nova whined kicking her feet in the air as she crashed onto one of the beds, pushing buttons on her phone.

"I honestly doubt that they would be judging me on my coffee. But they definitely would be on your word choice" Merida stated matter of factly before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Anyway if you want to fit in so bad why don't you go and buy some British tea" she had said the last part in a British accent, weather it was out of mockery or not it wasn't clear.

"Ha-ha no thanks! I got my good Ol' American Coca-Cola right here to keep me hydrated. Anyway isn't Tea from Asia?" Nova replied as she herself took a sip of her own drink before looking over to her sister waiting for an answer.

The other seemed deep in thought for quite awhile before saying something.

"While I'm pretty sure you're correct, I can't wrap my head around the fact that you know something so trivial!"

"Yo dude why did ya sound so like... Professional right there?! I get that your older and all but not that much!" Nova said eyeing Merida carefully. Maybe the coffee is going to her head...

"Oh hussh! And would you talk like a normal person for once in your life!? It seems like you talk like this the most when we're in other countries which is embarrassing!" Nova eventually stopped listening to the other's rant about her intentional use of bad grammar and vocabulary as she finished up her conversation with theHero.

"Okay,okey, I get it. How about this- tomorrow we go to the Starbucks Coffee closest to the London Eye between 10am and 12pm. We wait there to see if someone shows up. If they do; I'll stop talking poorly in other countries. If they don't; then we get some coffee, ride the London Eye for the 5th time, and then you can go claim Big Ben as yours after" Nova proposed walking over to trash her empty bottle and then poor herself a cup of coffee.

"Hmm...sounds fun. Who would we be meeting?" A nervous smile played onto Nova's lips as she removed her mouth from her cup.

"Alfred Jones"


	4. Chapter 4

"God I hate jet lag" Nova complained as the two quickly got onto the bus that was about to leave. They would have been late if they weren't waken by someone banging on another person's door in the hotel.

But they woke up and left the hotel before missing the bus, which would have caused the two to walk and to be late. Merida sat as she read her book quietly, while Nova sat and stared at her watch nervously. They had 15 minutes to get there and there was a small _small_ chance that they would get there.

"Would you stop tapping your foot. We'll make it on time. Anyway you said 10 to 12, he probably won't show up at 10 exactly, if he does show up" Merida said muttering the last part.

She was right and they made it just on time, even though they had to run a block to actually get to the Starbucks. Sitting down at one of the tables trying to regain their breaths, Merida looked up at the menu as Nova looked at the surrounding people.

"I'll go get something to drink so we don't appear to be loitering and you stay" the eldest sighed getting up from her seat and heading to the counter.

Taking out her phone Nova silently continued to scan the crowd, seeing no one who looked remotely like Alfred. So she sat and waited every so often she would look down on her phone and pretend to be texting someone but that was mostly all she was doing.

When Merida sat down she handed Nova an iced coffee and the two enjoyed their drinks, Nova had calmed down a little. That changed once two guys, who appeared slightly older than the sisters, sat down a couple tables away. Merida was the one to point them out but neither of them could get a good look of them.

"Do you think?" Nova asked. I mean they were blondes, and one clearly had a cowlick going. And the other had a gravity defying curl.

"I can't be sure" the two continued to stare until Nova's phone went off.

 **Hey** **badtouchtomato!** **I** **know** **that** **we** **agreed** **to** **meet** **between** **10 & 12 ****but** **r** **u** **here** **yet** **?**

 **theHero** **yeah** **I'm** **here** **.** **I** **think** **I** **see** **u** **but** **me** **not** **sure** **:** **/**

 **badtouchtomato** **Where** **u** **!**

 **theHero** **Well** **if** **ur** **the** **person** **I** **think** **u** **r** **then** **u** **are** **just** **a** **few** **tablet** **to** **my** **right**

The suspected America could then be seen looking around frantically. Yeah, its him.

So Nova did what every normal person would do. Scream the Pledge of Allegiance.

"I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE FLAG-" Nova stood placing her right hand on her heart like she was taught in school. Alfred's head whipped around so he was looking at her.

"OF THE UNTIED STATES OF AMERICA-" Now everyone was starting to stare.

"AND TO THE REPUBLIC FOR WHICH IT STANDS-" Merida was now hiding herself with her book.

"ONE NATION UNDER GOD INDIVISIBLE WITH LIBERTY AND JUSTICE FOR ALL!" She finished then taking her arm and pointing it at the country of focus.

The people continued to stare for a few more seconds as Nova sat back down.

 **badtouchtomato** **So** **I'm** **guessing** **that** **was** **u** **?**

Nova looked up from her phone and waved at Alfred who was in the process of walking over to the girls.

"So your 'Bad Touch Tomato'?" Alfred asked after sitting down at the table along with Matthew.

"Yep! And your 'TheHero'" Nova stated then awkwardly taking a sip of her iced coffee. The four talked for awhile as the girls cleared up the confusions America had.

"Wait so you thought that she, Nova, was Spain?!" Merida asked shocked. Nova laughed a little.

"I get that my butt's hot, but not _that_ hot!" She said looking at her butt. The two countries stared at the girls.

"Ok wait, how do you two know about us and all the other countries?" Alfred asked. Matthew then groaned in his brother's stupidity.

"Their probably Hetalia fans! Why else do you think they wanted to meet us and everyone!?" He informed his brother with a slight raise of his voice from annoyance.

"Oh" was all Alfred could say which made the girls laugh.

"Well that's cool I've never meet any Hetalia fans before!" Merida looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? Never before?"

"Never" both Merida and Nova turned towards each other with surprised looks on their faces. In the distance you could hear the sound of the clock tower, Big Ben, chime for 12 o'clock.

"Oh we got to remember to go there today so we can say we 'claimed' Iggy's vital regions!" Nova said a little too loud as the girls giggled to themselves.

"Wait, go where?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Big Ben" the girls answered in unison. The northern American brothers sat there silently at first before they actually understood what they were saying. Soon enough all of them were laughing pretty loudly and then were asked to leave.

"So...wanna come claim Big Ben with us?" Merida asked the blondes. Alfred smirked evilly before grabbing his brother and Merida as he pulled them in the direction of the clock tower. Nova running behind.

Once they reached the popular clock tower the four of them just stood there looking at the glory of well...um...maybe I should keep this PG?

Anyway- randomly and clearly without warning, Alfred and... Merida? Merida went? Really? Um...ok...

Well Alfred and Merida charged the tower and slammed their hands onto the stone structure before shouting:

"WE HAVE OFFICIALLY CLAIMED ENGLAND'S VITAL REGIONS! BIG BEN IS NOW OURS!"

You know- like normal Americans.

Nova and Matthew could be seen standing 30 feet away faceplaming and muttering at how stupid their siblings were.

Merida and Alfred walked back quickly, high fiveing each other as the people in the surrounding area gave them looks.

"Hey you should ask" Merida whispered to Nova who had almost completely forgotten why they originally came to London. _Almost_ _._

"Oh yeah! Um...Alfred, Matthew, um...I was kinda sorta wondering if, I don't know- maybe we could-"

"Hey! Do you two want to come to the world meeting with us tomorrow? You guys got to meet Iggy!"

Alfred cut in, saving Nova from anymore nervous sentences.

"Are you kidding!? We would love to!" Nova answered high fiveing all the of them. You really got to love Alfred sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Nova and Merida ran around the hotel room trying to get ready. Once again they had woken up late so they only had 30 minutes to get dressed and ready for when Alfred would pick them up for the meeting.

"I CANT FIND MY PRUSSIA T-SHIRT!" Nova screamed ripping apart her suitcase. She wanted to look the most stalkerish she could, what better way than to wear all her favorite merchandise?

I mean come on; she had on her specially made Russia converse, chibi America underwear, ripped up jeans with Flying Mint Bunny on the back pockets, Canadian flag necklace, Japanese flag sunglasses, France cat ears, and Italian Bros leather jacket! All she needed was her Prussia shirt and her Spain belt and she would be ready to go!

"Here! It was in my suitcase" Merida threw the shirt at the other as she brushed her teeth frantically. Nova pulled it over her head along with her jacket and slouched down on the sofa.

Regaining their breath the two calmly fixed up the room as they waited for America to knock on their door.

"We got 5 minutes, good time" Merida said sipping some coffee she just made. Nova smiled as a fist was heard gently hitting the wood of the door.

"I guess that's him" Nova said jumping to the door, opening it to see the nation of red, white, and blue. He looked her up and down before giving her a look.

"Too much?" Nova asked

"A little" Alfred shrugged as Merida stepped to the door.

"PERFECT!" Nova first pumped the air before walking back into the room and grabbing her bag and her Germany skate board (Yes I know, that half of these things probably don't exist. If they did they would be mine).

"She wants to make everyone feel the most uncomfortable" Merida informed him as they walked out the hotel.

-Time Skip By Russia's Scarf-

When the trio entered the building they headed up to the 5th floor. The building was actually quite elegant and seemed to fit more of a fancy party verses a world meeting. Once they reached the 5th floor they walked down the long hallway to the doors at the end of the hall. As they walked, they passed other countries who gave America looks for having two girls with him.

Nova honestly didn't know how she was going to keep herself from not attacking every country she recognized throughout the whole meeting.

But on the other side of Alfred, Merida was in complete freak out mode. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do! At first she was all in, meeting the very people she had been fangirling over for her teenage years and before! But it all comes down to first impressions - and unlike Nova, Merida didn't want to come off as a creep.

Or a stalker.

Or the very thing she was- an overly dedicated fan.

When they got into the big room Alfred informed them that the meeting wouldn't start for a few minutes. When it did start one of them would sit next to him and the other Matthew. He then left the pair to find Arthur.

Merida decided she would go look for Canada, while Nova took out her skate board and started going around the room snooping out the counties.

The first country to catch her attention, literally catch her when they made her fall off her skate board, was Russia.

"Your okay, Da?" He said the second time that week.  
"Yeah I'm fine thank you" Nova replied grinning widely.

"Good. Your the girl I bumped into at the hotel, Da?" Ivan asked thinking back to the moment.

"That was you?! I didn't even realize it" Nova stated wide eyed up at the Russian.

"I believe so. Anyway, what are you doing here?" As Nova explained the situation, Merida was able to find Matthew then and sit down next to him claiming her seat.

"God, I hope she doesn't do anything stupid" the elder sister wished out loud as she eyed her sister who was speaking with the Russian.

"Don't worry about Ivan if that whats your worried about. He wouldn't hurt her. If your gonna be worried though, worry about Alfred. I don't think he actually thought this completely through." Matthew replied sighing at his brother's possible stupidity.

Merida chuckled at the statement watching her sister start riding away from the man she was talking to, and circle the room. Nova rode through the people mentally naming each country she saw.  
'Estonia, Belgium, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Southern Italy-' taking a sharp turn the younger of the two girls carefully stared from a distance at the older Italian.

She felt like she was in one of those Australian TV shows. You know the ones with the guy who watches the deadly and dangerous animals and pokes them with sticks. And she was gonna poke this one.

Stepping off her skate board she cautiously stepped towards him. He was currently talking to Spain which made the experience _wa_ y more fun.  
Running up behind the Italian she practically tackled him in a bear hug, almost making him fall onto the Spaniard.

He panicked out of confusion to try to figure out who had him, this causing Nova to giggle slightly and let go.  
Romano looked to be ready to murder her until he actually _saw_ her. Both him and Antonio both had a look of confusion on their faces which made Nova laugh again.

"Hello, I'm Nova. Alfred brought me. I'm a Hetalia fan so I'm like your personal stalker" Nova introduced with a big smile on her face.

"Oh okay that explains- NOTHING!" Lovino yelled as Spain chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Spain sighed and looped an arm around Nova's shoulders

"To put it simply mi amor. She. Is a fan. Of you." Spain stated, finishing by taping Romano on the nose making him blush.

"Honestly I would be wearing my Southern Italy shirt right now but it was dirty so I wore my Prussia one. But I'm wearing my Italy Bros jacket!" Nova continued to talk to the two happily as Alfred and Arthur started getting in an argument.

"You can't just bring non-countries to world meetings!" Arthur hissed as he dragged the American to a corner of the room.

"Dude! It's not like their hurting anybody. Anyway they watch Hetalia- they know about us. How is it going to hurt them actually meeting us?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at the Britt who was looking at the loud intruder. It seemed that she had moved on from Spain and Romano and was now talking to the Frog.

"Anyway I really wanted you to meet them" Arthur gave him an face that read one word _Really?_.  
Looking back over to the one girl, both France and the girl were holding their stomachs laughing. It even looked like tears were sprouting out of France's eyes.  
"What is her name?" The Brit asked

"Hmm? Oh the one talking to France is Nova. Her sister Merida is over there next to Matthew" Alfred pointed to Merida who was now reading her book and seemed almost finished.

Before Arthur could reply he noticed everyone heading towards their seats.

"Meeting's starting"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**  
 **Caution! There are more characters in this chapter than last I believe and I believe that most of them are very OOC! Apologies a head of time**

 **~~~~#~~~~~**

The world meeting was only half way over and Nova was already board out of her mind. I mean yes, it was interesting to hear all the countries speaking about random things that had to do with their country, _but_ Nova didn't care much for all the political mumble jumble. She would rather take pictures of them while they weren't looking till one see her and then she could initiate a staring contest!

You know what... that doesn't sound that bad.

Nova got out her phone slowly, looking around to make sure no one saw her as she positioned her phone to take a picture of Finland, who was sitting left of Merida. Merida looked up out of chance to watch the photo being taken.

"I'm bored" Nova mouthed towards her sister who just shook her head as she returned to her book. As the meeting went on Nova was successfully able to take pictures of almost all of the countries. She couldn't believe she wasn't caught yet.

Okay well, she didn't _think_ she was caught. It wasn't till she went to take a picture of Ludwig, also known as Germany. He looked like he had been glaring at her for a while before she noticed, which made her keep her phone trained on him.

"Dude Germany's staring at me. Like very intensely. Did I do something?" Nova whispered to America who just lightly chuckled.

"Your being a distraction" the Brit from the other side of her answered with annoyance in his voice.

"How am I being a distraction?" Nova replied in fake shock. Arthur groaned in annoyance pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just stop taking pictures will you?" turning off her phone Nova crossed her arms over her chest.

~Time Skip By Panda~

"Okay well I think that is everything. Anyone have anything to add or any questions?" Ludwig said gathering his papers together. China stood from his chair.

"I do, aru! Who is she?!" All eyes adverted towards where he was pointing, also known as Nova.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing" Germany said shooting a glare in her direction.

"Dudette, you should probably say something..." Alfred whispered -laughed. Shooting a glare at Alfred, Nova sat up straight in her chair clearing her throat.

"Say something...?" with a dry laugh, Nova shrunk back down a little. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Merida faced palmed and sunk in her chair attempting to hide from the stupidity.

"Okay smart one, why don't you tell us your name?" The Austrian said.

"Sure, okay so my fabulous name is Nova Powers. Like come-on how awesome is that? And that person over there is my older step -sister Merida Gilbert" Nova made a snap -point motion in the direction of the other teen.

"Gilbert?" The Prussian questioned looking between the two girls.

"Yeah that's my last name -it isn't only a first name" Merida said with slight annoyance -glaring at her sister.

"Wait you two are half sisters?" Matthew asked, even though most of the other countries didn't hear him Merida answered.

" _Step_ sisters. My mother married her father. My father lives here in England, and Nova's mother died when she was younger. I believe she was French?" Nova shook her head in agreement as the chatter died down again.

"Okay so...Why are you two here?" Germany asked in his usual annoyed tone. God he needs to take a happy pill or something.

"Oh Alfred said we can come because we claimed Big Ben with him. I mean you don't just do that and never talk to people again! That would be douchey and while America is many **MANY** different things, he is not douchey." Nova said

"...You did what?!" England shouted as a slight blush covered his cheeks, out of anger or embarrassment no one knows.

"Hehe, yeah dude. Well it was more me and Merida, but yeah we kind of did" Alfred replied scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we got kicked out of a coffee shop and we were board so they decided to do that. Canada and I, look I just used proper grammar or what ever, but Canada and I just stood there and watched" Nova added with a light chuckle.

England continue to glare at the two as a few of the other countries laughs filled the room.

"Okay I like them" Prussia said out loud earning a glare from his younger brother. He shrugged and smirked turning his attention back to the two teens who pretty much grabbed everyone's attention more than Italy. I mean come- on, I don't even think I've heard one word from him yet!

"Ve~! How do you ragazze even know about us?" Feliciano asked cocking his head to the side in thought. Both girls giggled to their selves before answering the question.

"One word: Hetalia" the two girls said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

After the two girls explained to the countries that they watched Hetalia, thus pretty much summing up why they knew about them, the majority of countries began to leave the meeting. Said girls waited for Alfred to gather his things so he could take them back to their hotel room.

"Hey Alfie, are you ready yet?" Nova shouted as she stood by the door next to her sister. She wasn't ready to go and leave all the countries, but most of the ones she actually cared about had already left. only ones who were still there were: America, England, and France.

All the countries were apparently still staying in London for a few more days, which was cool, but what were the chances that she would run into them honestly? Meeting Alfred was a miracle all on its own, and him bringing Nova and Merida to the Meeting felt like a dream! The girls skin was numb due to the fact they had been pinching themselves so much.

"Yeah I'm ready. I have to take Iggy and Francis to their places too, so it's gonna be a bit packed okay?" Alfred said as he walked towards them. The girls nodded their heads as the other two said countries walked towards them as well. It looked like they were arguing, and sounded like it too.

"Fuck you" England said, death glaring at the Frenchman.

"You mean 'Fruk' you" Merida corrected. Nova punched her lightly in the arm before the two started laughing.

"U-suk" ("you suck") Nova got out between chuckles as they erupted in laughs again. The 3 countries just stood there confused in what they're laughing about, oblivious to the poor puns just made about them.

"Okay then, should we get going?" Arthur said eyeing the two girls carefully as they regain their breaths. They all made it out to Alfred's rental and somehow fitted in. Alfred drove, Arthur had shot gun, and in the back Nova sat in between France and Merida.

"So, where are your two parents?" Arthur asked looking in the rear-view mirror. The girls exchanged looks before Nova sighed and answered.

"Well you see, our parents travel for business. So right now my dad is in Germany, and I believe her mother is in um...France?" Nova said looking over at Merida who was reading her book again.

"No, Italy. She was in France last month"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, her father lives here in London, but he travels as well. We're not sure where he is right now."

"And your mother?" France asked moving around uncomfortably in the tight space.

"Um...she's...well...dead" Nova said softly slouching in her seat.

"Oh" was all he could reply. The vehicle became uncomfortably silent after that until they reached the hotel. Everyone got out with the girls to walk them to their room.

The uncomfortable feelings died as they entered the hotel but a new kind of emotion washed over them. The hotel employees were rushing around the lobby in freak out mode, some carrying towels and buckets and others running to look for more. One standing by the desk called them over.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, as you can see there is a slight problem right now in the hotel. We have been trying to get a hold of all guests to ask them to look into finding other living arrangements. We are very sorry for the inconvenience, if you need to get into your room an employee will escort you" the front desk clerk said with a forced smile. Her red lip stick was smeared and her hair was put up in a sloppy bun which seemed to fit the chaos surrounding them.

Merida and Nova turned around to face the countries who were just as dumbfounded as they were.

"Um...Haha...This is awkward" Merida said looking over at a bucket that was collecting water from the ceiling.

"I'm just going to be blunt. We don't really have money to go to another hotel" Nova said placing her hands in her front pockets.

"Well we do, but we don't have any access. Our parents do let us use it" Merida corrected. See the two girls parents didn't trust them with big amounts of money on them. Even though their parents have enough money to go everywhere they have gone for business at least 3 times, they're not willing to loose any for 'unnecessary' reasons. These reasons usually involving their daughters.

"So how are you guys supposed to get money?" Alfred asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"We would have to miraculously get in touch with our parents. But they always ignore our phone calls" Nova stated bitterly

"Okay wow, so what about your dad you said lived here?" Arthur asked looking around at the chaos still taking place in the hotel.

"He's also out on a business trip. I don't know when he'll be getting back exactly" Merida replied with a slight laugh. They stood there for a few more seconds in silence.

"...Well, I guess you two can stay with me since Alfred is already-"

"Woah, wait really?" Merida said a slight smile tugging on her lips.

"Sweat it's gonna be awesome!" Alfred said fist pumping the air. The girls laughed and then made their way to their room with an employee escort to gather their stuff. There was absolutely no way this could be real, I mean come-on this was like one of those poorly written fanfictions you can find on Wattpad.

They left the hotel after that and started towards the hotel that Francis was staying at to drop him off. Soon after that they got to England's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Also I realize that this story is a really slow build but hopefully in a few chapters it'll speed up.**

Once arriving to England's house, he lead the girls to the guest rooms that they would be staying in. They each got their own rooms that were across from the other located on the right side of the house. On the left side of the house was Arthur's room and the guest room Alfred was staying in.

"Thanks again Iggy" Nova said as she pushed the door to her room open. Arthur let out an aggravated growl,

"Gah! Now he got you calling me it to! Don't call me that!" he shouted his face turning slight red. Nova chuckled slightly.

"I'm pretty sure over half of Hetalia fans call you Iggy... or Artie... I actually know a few people who refer to you as 'Angleterre' but I'm pretty sure they couldn't say any other words in French besides 'Bonjour'" Nova replied a little cockily.

Nova shrugged walking into her room, ending the conversation. Setting her stuff onto the generous sized bed as she took notice of her surroundings. The room had a Victorian theme to it which was nice, but was almost something you would expect from the personification of England.

In the room across the way Merida's room was much the same. The color scheme was a little different but still much alike. Laying down on the bed the girl closed her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips. Today had really been out of the ordinary for the elder girl. She could honestly just fall asleep just how she was if it weren't for something to catch her attention.

She got up off the bed and walked over to the far side of the bed room. There stood a full body mirror, the only uniqueness of the mirror was that it had a long crack along it. The crack stretched from the top left corner to the bottom right corner, it would've been a perfect cut if it weren't for a few chunks of glass missing. While Merida found it odd that Arthur would keep the mirror even in this state, she found the reason for the crack a little perplexing.

It the very center of the mirror was a key. It looked to be an older key probably from the 1800's or something. the weird part about this key was that it wasn't just hanging in the middle of the mirror, no it was _inside_ the mirror. It appeared as if someone stabbed the mirror with this key.

'How did someone do this _without_ breaking the whole mirror?' Merida thought to her self flipping the mirror over to get a look at the back. Much to her disbelief the back of the mirror wasn't phased at all. There wasn't even the other half of the key sticking out of the back. She flipped the mirror back over and reached her hand out to grip the visible key. The key was warm to the touch as she wiggled it around. Pulling it out slowly she watched amazed as she pulled the rest of the key was pulled out of the mirror.

Still gripping the key, Merida slowly backed away from the mirror and left the room to her sister's. What she didn't notice on her way out was the pink glow emitting from the mirror as the the crack healed itself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me in! Let me in! Nova let me in!" Merida whispered- yelled through the door as she glanced down the hall. Downstairs she could hear kitchenware banging around but didn't sound like anyone was coming up stairs. Banging her fist harder she gripped the key in her hand more. The key was still warm in her hand when Nova finally opened the door to the room.

"What's on your mind monkey butt?" Nova asked scratching her head and stomach simultaneously. Merida pulled Nova into her own room (Merida's room encase that wasn't clear).

"What's up with you? Last time I seen you like this you were talking about the world twinkle ending" Nova stated seeing the urgency in Merida's body language.

"Just listen okay? This key was in my mirror, IN MY MIRROR. And only the front of the mirror was effected" Merida said as she walked over to the completely fixed mirror with no issues.

"I just figured since you liked this kind of stuff you would know more what was happening" Merida stated. Nova sighed as she walked over to the mirror, like stated before it was completely okay, no damage was visible.

"Dude I think your having issues" Nova yawned reaching her hand out to the glass. She quickly jumped back from a sudden blast of heat that engulfed her hand.

Doubling over because of the sudden pain, Merida had to catch the younger girl and sit her on the ground before she landed face first into the mirror.

"What the actual fuck?!" Nova shouted looking up at the mirror. The mirror's pink glow had returned brighter than before it faded back into nothing. Holding her hand up Nova could see that her hand was beginning to blister from the burn, showing that she _did_ burn herself on the mirror.

She whimpered a little as she got up off the floor and to the door.

"We got to tell Arthur about the mirror! I mean look at your hand it looks like it could have done worse damage" Merida said opening the door escorting the other down the stairs. Nova could barely see where she was going due to the tears in her eyes, the only thing that she really saw was the potted plant by the top of the stairs.

Once they made it down stairs with minimal wall hitting, they got to the kitchen where Alfred was attempting to help Arthur cook an edible meal.

"Hey, do you have any ice? Nova got burned really badly" the two countries turned to look at the girls as they stared questionably at them. That was till they of course look more closely at Nova. The pain was now effecting her ability to stand, just from her hand it was that bad!

Arthur went over looking over the youngest trying to pinpoint the location of the burn before Nova held up her hand for him to see. It looked like she had 3rd degree burns covering her whole hand and even up her arm, almost as if the burn spread like a rash.

"Dudette, what did you do to your hand!?" Alfred said as gave her a bag of frozen peas. She sighed heavily at the touch of the cold and went on to tell how the mirror did it, what ever it was exactly, Arthur and Alfred needed Merida's help figuring out what Nova was actually saying at this point.

Once the countries got the point that mirror had _magically_ burnt her, Arthur had gone up stairs leaving the two to nurture to Nova's burn.

 ***** **PoV** **Change** _ **to the other side of the mirror**_ *****

"OLIVER!" Boots could be heard running down the stairs, followed by two others, finding their selves in the kitchen.

"When you said I could use the mirrors to go into the other world, why didn't you tell me there were conditions?!" The Italian's eyes read a mixture of frustration and anger. The Oliver he was speaking to was faced away from them, it appeared that he was decorating... Cupcakes?

"But I did! You just weren't listening" the pink haired man turned around to face the trio.

"He is correct Luciano" the Italians teammate, Kuro, said who was standing behind him.

"Okay fine, why don't you then tell me exactly how to work these mirrors then"

"That sounds lovely! But first -Cupcake?"


	10. Chapter 10

Nova had woken up on the couch in Arthur's living room with her hand in a bowl of half empty, room temperature water. Her hand thankfully no longer gave off the constant burning feeling it did the night before. But there was still the pain whenever she moved her hand the slightest bit.

Looking around the room the clock on the far side of the room read that it was 8:30 in the morning. Sighing, she slowly got up and headed towards the kitchen bring with her the bowl of water.

Upon entering the kitchen she found out that she wasn't the only one awake. Standing at the counter, Arthur was facing away from her and appeared to be making tea.

"Morning" she said, her voice was scratched up and actually startled Arthur from his thoughts. Clearing her throat she walked over to the sink and poured the water down the drain.

"Good morning, would you like any tea?" England added another sugar cube into his tea.

"Um...it's not my favorite, but sure why not? Do you have any honey?" He poured her a cup of tea and handed her the container of honey. Once Nova finished with the honey they stood in a peaceful scilence drinking their tea. She was actually kinda shocked that he didn't burn the tea or that it tasted bad, of course she didn't say anything though.

The peace was short lived due to a certain person coming into the kitchen.

"G'Mornin'" Alfred mumbled as he wandered over to the refrigerator. He was wearing only a tank top and a pair of American flag boxers, Nova giggled at the slight pink that rose onto Englishman's face.

Soon enough Merida woke up and came downstairs. No one really ate anything speacil for breakfast, unless you count leftover burgers from McDonald's as special.

Merida had pulled Nova over a while later, around the time Francis decided to show up.

"The mirror's gone!"

"What do you mean the mirror's gone? Mirror's don't just disappear" by this time Nova's had had been wrapped up and wasn't hurting as bad.

"Well its not in my room anymore! There isn't any mirror in my room right now. I think Arthur did something with it..." Merida dozed off as she thought about it a little longer.

"Wait come with me" Merida pulled the other up to her room where she began searching for something. Nova just stood there watching her till she found it.

"Here! The key! Be careful when touching it, I think it's still warm" she handed the key over and sure enough the key was warm. Not too hot like the mirror but warm enough to make you wat to drop it.

"I swear this house is so weird..." Nova muttered

Downstairs the three countries stood in the kitchen.

"Isn't this the 7th mirror that has been cursed?" Francis asked taking a sip of his drink.

"8th, but never has it ever affected a human before! America you saw her hand! Whatever magic Oliver used to curse that mirror must had been powerful" England replied with a worried sigh.

"Yeah but wasn't it in Merida's room? Wouldn't that mean she touched it too, and if so why wasn't she effected?" Alfred added as he threw away a burger rapper.

"Maybe Nova has some magical powers~" Francis chuckled winking at the Brit. England glared in return as Alfred laughed a little bit.

"You don't think their planning something do you?" Alfred asked now being serious.

"While I don't like him, I don't believe Oliver would go through the trouble of cursing 8 mirrors for no reason. But I believe he's part of a larger plain being lead by someone else..."

Foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs and one ran into the kitchen.

"Did you just say Oliver?!" It was Nova her eyes were filled with excitement as the name rolled off her tongue, you could hear a slight accent when she said the name. The three looked at each other suspiciously.

"Yeah I did why?" Arthur asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, he one of my top favorite 2p!'s Besides Flavio of course" she replied. Francis choked on his drink as he turned away, the other two stared on shock.

"Wait you know about the 2p!'s?" Alfred asked after composing himself

"Yeah like they're the best! Them being all cute with their killing and stuff"

"Okay yeah your mental..." Arthur mumbled

"Thank you its a gift. Oh and yeah, do you have a cellar, or basement...or and underground thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason in particular... At least not at the moment" Nova shrugged as she turned to head out of the kitchen.


End file.
